Chance
by ezrangevine
Summary: "You don't understand, and I can't explain how it feels." "No, I understand it. I really am. My heart belongs to you, and I'm not asking for it back. I'm just asking for a chance to have you again. So, will you give me one more chance?" Tentang kesalahpahaman dan kesempatan yang hilang di masa lalu... [RnR!]


Ezra Angevine

Proudly present

Chance? © Ezra Angevine

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The story is pure mine.

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

 _"_ _You don't understand, and I can't explain how it feels."_

 _"_ _No, I understand it. I really am. My heart belongs to you, and I'm not asking for it back. I'm just asking for a chance to have you again. So,_ ** _will you give me one more chance?_** _"_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Come Back**

Hinata Hyuga membawa langkahnya masuk ke pelataran Konoha High School. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk menjinjing tas, sementara tangannya yang lain memegangi peta sekolah. Gadis cantik berambut indigo itu menengadah, memandangi gedung kokoh bercat putih di hadapannya dengan sepasang netra sewarna bulan. Dari sudut pandangnya, tidak ada satu pun yang berubah, semuanya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali dia ingat. Gedung itu masih tampak indah, dengan aksen-aksen pastel pada beberapa sisi dinding serta tanaman hijau yang setia mengelilingi.

Tetapi sekalipun merasa semuanya masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali dan amat senang karena dapat kembali, Hinata tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Dia mungkin mampu kembali ke tanah air dan sekolah lamanya, tetapi luka itu masih belum mengering dan jauh dari kata sembuh. Garis-garis wajah eloknya itu secara transparan menggambarkan isi hatinya. Alih-alih menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis seperti biasanya, rahang Hinata malah mengeras, mengemas emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya sedemikian rapi. Disana, di wajahnya yang ayu, bahkan tidak nampak jejak penanda bahwa seberkas emosi pernah hinggap. Tetapi mungkin memang lebih baik begitu. Karena Hinata harus menjaga emosinya agar stabil dan terkendali. Bagaimana pun juga, kepulangannya ke Jepang bukan untuk bernostalgia, namun menata kembali hidup dan hatinya yang sempat hancur di masa lalu.

Sepasang permata bulan kepunyaan Hinata beralih, tertancap pada peta sekolah dalam genggamannya. Dia meneliti bagian-bagian denah itu dengan sabar, berusaha menghafal—atau mungkin tepatnya mengingat kembali, letak-letak ruangan yang tertoreh disana. Tetapi usai melihat keseluruhan peta itu, dia malah mengembuskan napas berat.

Kelas Sastra, kelas pertama yang Hinata ambil, akan dimulai dalam waktu lima menit, namun sialnya kelas itu terletak di lantai dua gedung B. Yang artinya, kelas itu berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Putri sulung Hyuga itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, " _Okay_ , Hinata- _chan,_ _fighting!_ "

Usai berjalan melewati gimnasium yang terletak di penghujung gedung A, menaiki tangga, dan juga beberapa koridor, kini akhirnya Hinata sampai di hadapan pintu mahoni bercat hitam dengan tulisan kapital berbunyi, _'Literature Class'_. Dia berhenti sejenak, lagi-lagi menghirup napas dalam seraya merangkai kata-kata sopan yang dapat ia ucapkan. Hinata merasa gugup, itu jelas. Tetapi kegugupan itu tidak disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kembalinya dia, melainkan karena dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa di dalam sana ada seseorang dari masa lalunya. Seseorang yang sempat singgah dan menghancurkan dermaga hatinya. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya kembali kesini.

"Aku melihatmu berdiri disana sejak tadi, anak muda. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suara itu berhasil membuat Hinata nyaris tersentak, menarik sang gadis indigo kembali ke alam sadarnya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia kemudian menatap sosok pria paruh-baya dengan rambut hitam mengkilap bermodel mangkok yang melongok dari balik pintu dengan fokus. Gaya pria itu _agak_ mencolok—amat mencolok, bukan tipikal guru Sastra kebanyakan, dan dia memandangi Hinata dengan binar mata yang aneh.

"Hei," pria itu menjentikan jemarinya di depan wajah Hinata. "apakah ada yang bisa kubantu, anak muda? Bila tidak, aku harus melanjutkan kelasku dan menyebarkan semangat masa muda ini kembali."

Agaknya Hinata merasa risih saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan si pria aneh. Tetapi dia mencoba tetap kelihatan kalem dan santun, kemudian memilih untuk membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam sebagai ungkapan maaf sekaligus sapaan.

"Maaf mengganggu anda, _sensei_." Hinata berujar, kemudian membungkukan badannya singkat sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar berusaha terlihat sopan di hari pertamanya. "Saya Hinata Hyuu—"

"Ah! Kau pasti si murid baru!" Pria paruh-baya itu memotong ucapan Hinata dengan pekikan ringan penuh semangat. Dia menarik pintu kelasnya hingga terbuka lebar, membuat Hinata dapat melihat jelas setelan pakaian berwarna hijau ketat yang dikenakannya dan nuansa kelas yang rapih serta di dominasi oleh warna gading. Pria itu menyambut Hinata dengan amat ramah, dan selanjutnya membawa Hinata ke depan kelas.

"Aku Gai Maito, guru Sastramu selama kau berada disini." Sang Pria yang mengaku bernama Gai itu mengulas cengiran lebar, yang hanya mampu Hinata balas dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Merasa telah mendapat respon, Gai mendorong Hinata pelan agar gadis itu berdiri tepat di tengah. Dia melempar tinju ke udara, kemudian berujar, "Baiklah. Mari kita dengar salam perkenalanmu. Lakukan dengan cepat dan penuh semangat, paham?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Tetapi alih-alih langsung bicara, dia malah menyapu pandang seisi kelasnya lebih dulu. Sudut bibirnya berkedut pelan ketika sadar bahwa orang-orang yang duduk di hadapannya sedikit-banyak tampak familiar. Dan bibirnya benar mengulas senyum miring saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Sosok itu duduk di baris ketiga dari kanan dan urutan dua dari belakang, parasnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Rambut raven yang melawan gaya gravitasi, sepasang permata sehitam jelaga, dan kulit seputih susu. Sebelah _earphone_ menyumpal telinganya, sementara yang sebelah lagi menggantung di depan dadanya begitu saja. Hinata jelas sadar bahwa atensi sosok itu tidak terfokus padanya, dan diam-diam merasa bersyukur karena hal itu. Paling tidak, dia ingin memberi sedikit kejutan.

Rasa gugup yang sebelumnya menyerang kini entah telah menguap pergi kemana. Yang jelas, saat ini hanya ada gejolak aneh di dada Hinata, bertalu-talu dan meminta untuk dibebaskan. Selang beberapa saat setelah itu, Hinata baru buka suara seraya tersenyum sumringah, "Hinata Hyuga _is the name. Please take a good care of me. Arigatou._ "

Beberapa orang di dalam ruangan, yang secara kebetulan mengenali Hinata, balas tersenyum atau bahkan melambai kecil. Tetapi Gai tidak ingin memakan waktu lama, maka dari itu dia segera menepuk bahu Hinata sembari mencari sebuah kursi kosong, kemudian bersuara, "Nah, Hyuga- _san_ , kau bisa duduk di sebelah Sai Shimura. Shimura- _san_ , angkat tanganmu."

Sai Shimura mengangkat tangannya sebagaimana yang diperintahkan, dan mengulas senyum yang tidak terlihat hidup ke arah Hinata. Dia adalah pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang jatuh lurus membingkai wajahnya, namun yang membuat Hinata membalas senyumannya itu bukanlah paras cantik dan usahanya terlihat ramah. Tetapi, posisi kursi Sai yang nantinya akan dia tempati. Sai Shimura duduk tepat di belakang sosok yang ia cari. Dan itu berarti, akan ada banyak waktu baginya untuk melancarkan misi yang telah ia rencanakan sedemikian rupa.

Hinata membungkuk sekilas, kemudian berjalan kalem ke arah kursi kosong di sebelah Sai. Dia sengaja mengambil jalan tepat di sebelah sosok yang diincarnya, kemudian ketika mereka berpapasan, Hinata menarik earphone yang menyumpal telinga pemuda itu dengan gerakan lembut yang nyaris tak tampak. Dia kemudian berbisik,

" _Long time no see. Do you miss me,_ _ **Uchiha**_ _?_ "

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **to be continued**_


End file.
